Soirée bouleversante
by Reptys
Summary: Sakura fête son anniversaire et Naruto s'y rend avec plaisir. Il pourra y retrouver tous ses amis, même ceux qu'il n'arrive plus à voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Mais il a un problème ; la présence vraiment trop perturbante de son meilleur ami Sasuke


Et voilà ! Une première fic sur un de mes pairings préféré, Sasuke et Naruto.

(N'hésitez pas à me signaler si j'ai oublié des fautes en me relisant.)

Disclaimer : Le manga Naruto et tous ses personnages appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De : Sakura

A : Choji, Gaara, Hinata, Ino, Juugo, Karin, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Suigetsu, Tenten

Objet : Mon anniversaire !

Salut tout le monde,

C'est juste pour vous dire que samedi je fête mon anniversaire. Venez chez moi vers 19 heure et prévenez-moi si vous ne pouvez pas s'il vous plaît.

Bisous !

…(OO)…

Naruto arriva enfin devant la maison de son amie. Il avait dû courir pour arriver à peu près à l'heure et se tenait maintenant devant le bâtiment, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il s'approcha du porche de l'habitation et appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants et le jeune homme fut pris dans une tornade de cheveux roses. Sa meilleure amie, Sakura, venait de lui sauter au cou et le noyait à présent sous un flot de paroles ininterrompues :

\- Je suis super contente que tu sois là, Naruto. Tout le monde est arrivé, on attendait plus que toi. Enfin quand je dis tout le monde c'est pas vraiment exact. Karin a pas pu venir, enfin elle viendra peut-être plus tard, mais c'est pas grave, au moins elle ne tournera pas autour de Sasuke ! Aller viens, dépêche-toi d'entrer.

Puis la jeune fille l'entraîna (ou le traîna) vers le salon d'où s'échappait le brouhaha des conversations des invités. La pièce avait été aménagée et décorée pour l'occasion. Les meubles avaient été placés le long des murs pour faire de la place et une grande table pleine de nourriture et de boissons se tenait dans le fond de la salle.

Le blond, toujours précédé de Sakura, salua ses amis. N'étant pas exactement une personne que l'on pourrait qualifier de « discrète », ceux-ci se tournèrent vers lui et le saluèrent en retour. Disons plutôt que les grands enthousiastes de la bande (j'ai nommé Kiba, Lee et Suigetsu) se précipitèrent vers lui tandis que les autres se contentaient de lui envoyer des « salut » parfois accompagnés de signes de mains. Bien sûr il y eut des exceptions, Shikamaru se contenta d'un signe de tête et Choji, à côté de lui, avait la bouche bien trop encombrée de chips pour pouvoir articuler le moindre mot.

Naruto commença donc à discuter avec ses trois amis, particulièrement heureux de retrouver Kiba, qu'il voyait moins depuis leur rentrée dans deux lycées différents. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se concentrer complétement sur la conversation, troublé par l'absence de Sasuke dans la pièce.

Les deux garçons entretenaient une relation un peu spéciale, principalement basée sur la compétitivité qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux. Il se connaissait depuis la maternelle où Naruto était jaloux de la popularité de Sasuke, alors que lui était le mouton noir de sa classe. Il lui lançait donc des défis tous plus absurdes et ridicules les uns que les autres, espérant ainsi se faire remarquer et prouver qu'il était meilleur que le brun. Malheureusement, il perdait la plupart des défis.

Puis ils étaient rentrés en primaire et avaient rencontrés Sakura avec qui ils avaient formés un triangle improbable. Naruto était amoureux de Sakura qui aimait Sasuke et celui-ci les fuyait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Durant cette période, les parents des garçons s'étaient habitués à être convoqués régulièrement par le directeur de l'école pour des bagarres provoquées par la jalousie du blond.

Mais leur liens avaient changés en cinq ans, surtout après que Sakura ait oublié Sasuke avec un autre garçon rencontré pendant les vacances d'été. Ils avaient enfin commencé à s'entendre et devinrent rapidement inséparables, bien que Sasuke ne l'ait admis pour rien au monde.

Puis, à la fin de leur année de CM2, ils avaient suppliés leurs parents de les mettre dans le même collège. Et c'est dans celui-ci qu'ils avaient rencontrés tous leurs amis. Naruto s'était tout d'abord rapproché de Kiba, Lee, Choji et son meilleur ami Shikamaru. Sakura, elle avait rencontré Ino, Tenten et la timide Hinata. Enfin, Sasuke avait préféré des personnes plus calmes et taciturnes comme lui, Neji, Shino et Juugo. Malheureusement pour lui, Les meilleurs amis du dernier, Suigetsu et Karin, étaient beaucoup plus agité et la jeune fille tomba rapidement amoureuse du brun. Elle ne fut pas la seule, Ino aussi était sous le charme de Sasuke. Tous formèrent donc une bande d'amis soudée tout au long de leurs années de collège. Deux autres personnes se rajoutèrent : Naruto « apprivoisa » Gaara, un élève craint dans l'établissement car très violent et à l'humeur facilement changeante, et Sai, un nouveau, s'imposa naturellement sans leur demander leur avis.

Naruto en était là dans ses pensées quand un « Dobe » murmuré à son oreille lui fit faire un bond gigantesque et pousser un petit cri aigu. Le blond ne connaissait pas la demi-mesure. Sasuke, car c'était évidemment lui, rit, moqueur.

« Teme ! s'exclama Naruto, ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! »

Le brun ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, son petit sourire supérieur parlant à sa place.

Le blond se retourna alors, son rythme cardiaque augmentant tandis qu'il détaillait son meilleur ami, habillé d'un simple T-shirt bleu et d'un jean sombre. Mais cette simplicité ne faisait que rehausser la beauté naturelle du jeune homme. Et Naruto avait un problème de taille, depuis le collège justement, il était amoureux de Sasuke.

…(OO)…

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, mais la fête ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. Tous les adolescents étaient regroupés autour d'une table basse et avaient entamé -suite à une brillante idée de Kiba- une partie d'action ou vérité.

\- Hinata ! C'est à ton tour, s'écria Ino. Alors qui vas-tu choisir ? Naruto ?

Tous savaient qu'Hinata était amoureuse de Naruto depuis très longtemps.

\- Euh… Eh bien je… je sais pas, répondit la jeune fille rougissante et hésitante. Sa… Sakura ? Action ou vérité ?

\- Oh c'est pas drôle, râla Ino.

\- Laisse-la un peu tranquille Ino, gronda Sakura avant de se tourner vers la brune qui lui avait posé la question. Je choisis action !

\- O…ok, alors euh… embrasse Gaara !

\- Non mais sérieux ?! s'exclama Ino. Mais ils sont déjà ensemble ça sert à rien ! T'aurait pu lui dire de…

\- Bon, Tais-toi Ino ! la coupa Sakura.

La jeune fille se tourna pour faire face à son petit ami. Elle l'embrassa rapidement, légèrement gênée d'être au centre de l'attention puis elle s'écria :

\- Bon c'est à moi ! Alors… Qui vais-je faire souffrir…

Sakura regarda ses amis un à un avant de se décider.

\- Sasuke ! Action ou vérité ?

\- T'es lourde Sakura, je ne joue pas.

\- Oui je suis lourde, riposta son amie. Mais tu n'as pas le choix alors répond !

\- Pff… Action, répondit-il avec mauvaise grâce.

\- Mmmh… Embrasse Naruto !

\- Je t'adore tu sais ! s'exclama Ino

\- QUOOOOIIIIIII ?! hurlèrent Naruto et Sasuke simultanément.

Le blond avait un regard suppliant et l'autre l'air totalement abasourdi. Il y eut un blanc dans la salle, même Ino arrêta de pousser ses petits cris de joie. Finalement Naruto se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Sakura savait très bien qu'il aimait leur ami, elle était la seule à qui il l'avait dit, comment pouvait-elle le trahir ainsi ?

Il se réfugia dans les toilettes où la jeune fille le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ils passèrent de longues minutes comme cela, elle s'excusant et lui se laissant aller à pleurer un peu. La sonnette de la maison retentit, mais ils l'entendirent à peine. Puis il se calma et elle prit la parole :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Naruto, mais ça me frustre tellement de te voir te rendre malheureux si souvent alors que vous iriez si bien ensemble. Tu sais, il avait juste l'air surpris comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à toi comme ça. Maintenant ça va sans doute le travailler et il te verra peut-être autrement qu'en ami.

Le cœur du blond battit plus fort à ces mots mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

\- Je ne pense pas Sakura. Mais c'est pas grave tu sais, je suis déjà content d'être son ami et je ne suis pas aussi malheureux que tu le dis. J'arrive très bien à vivre en étant… amoureux de Sasuke.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais s'il va dans ce sens, il faudrait juste que tu saisisses l'occasion.

Naruto allait répondre lorsque qu'ils entendirent des cris provenant du salon. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers cette pièce. Karin s'y tenait accrochée au bras de Sasuke, ce qui était beaucoup moins étonnant que sa présence en elle-même.

\- Karin ? s'étonna Sakura, tu as pu venir finalement ? Très bien ! Si tu veux tu peux…

\- Naruto ! la coupa Sasuke d'une voix froide, Karin vient de me raconter une monumentale connerie qu'elle t'aurait soi-disant entendu dire à Sakura, alors j'aimerais bien que tu démentes vu que tout le monde à l'air d'y croire. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Un long silence suivit.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai Naruto ? demanda Sasuke l'air totalement démuni.

Tous les invités s'étaient tus et regardaient les deux garçons au milieu du salon. Naruto laissa son regard dériver sur chacune des personnes présentes. Il s'attarda un instant sur le visage de sa meilleure amie qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Puis il ramena son attention sur le brun en face de lui. Son meilleur ami avait l'air de ne pas vouloir y croire, sans doute espérait-il que tout cela soit faux. Il ne voulait peut-être pas de changement dans sa relation avec le blond. Naruto prit une grande inspiration.

\- Oui. Je… je suis amoureux de toi… je t'aime Sasuke !

Il avait un ton désespéré, pathétique.

Il attendit la réaction de son vis-à-vis avec appréhension. Tout un panel d'émotion passa sur le visage de celui-ci. Surprise, tristesse, colère, désespoir et…

\- Tu me dégoûte, cracha le brun.

Le cœur de Naruto se fendilla et toute la salle put l'entendre éclater en morceaux.

* * *

Ouais. Je vous demande pardon, j'ai pas pu me retenir pour cette fin.

(Et pour l'image de couv' je savais pas trop quoi mettre, elle me satisfait pas entièrement parce qu'ils ont l'air trop jeune par rapport à l'histoire mais bon, tant pis.)


End file.
